1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a display apparatus and a method for color transforming thereof and more particularly, to a four-color display apparatus and a method for color transforming thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, portable electronic products and flat panel displays become popularized along with the increasing development of semiconductor technology. Among various types of flat panel displays, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has become the mainstream of display products in virtue of its many advantages, such as low-voltage operation, no scattering radiation, light weight, and small volume. Meanwhile, a multi-primary color display has been developed to increase a color gamut range of the display. Unlike a trichromatic display utilizing three colors, red, green and blue, to achieve a color-mixing effect, the multi-primary color display utilizes four or more colors to achieve the color-mixing effect, and in this way, the multi-primary color display can have a wider color gamut range.
In general circumstances, all LCD displays have to be processed by color temperature compensation before being manufactured, so as to maintain white color temperature of the LCD displays within a specified color temperature (CT) range, e.g., 11000±500° K (for LCD TVs). In terms of a multi-primary color display utilizing four colors, red (R), green (G), blue (B) and white (W) to achieve the color-mixing effect, the multi-primary color display processed by the color temperature compensation commonly has reduced brightness of the blue component (i.e., reduced gray level value of the blue color), such that the while color temperature can be maintained in a specified CT range. However, part of white color displayed in the multi-primary color display contains the blue component, and as a result, the multi-primary color display processed by the color temperature compensation has a color shift issue.